Immortal Love
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: The second in my "Immortal" series. Seeking revenge, Leah turns mercenary to hunt down Genevieve. Then, a strange boy comes to everyone's attention. He takes to one of the girls, but he's also hiding a dark secret. How will his secret affect everyone, particularly the girl he loves? When an old enemy comes back, his secret will put her in grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As promised, Book 2 is here! **

**By the way, this story involves a romance between a male OC of mine, and one of the girls. At first, I couldn't decide who I should pair him with, so I gave the option to my readers to decide. Since 89OX was the only one who suggested something to me about it, I will be going with that choice. **

**Thank you again, 89OX. **

**Everyone else…I still love you all. **

…

_Chapter 1_

The sounds of the carnival boomed around her. People talking and laughing, the sound effects of the games, and, much to her dismay, the irritating, constant music. From her hiding place in the darkness between two of the game zones, the girl pulled up the collar of her long, black leather coat.

She reached into one of the pockets, pulling out her Guardian Sword. She flinched as she flicked her wrist to get the sword to its proper size, gritting her teeth to bite back a shout of pain. Her right hand, which was unfortunately her dominant hand, had been injured in a fight, and had difficulty recovering.

_Pull yourself together, Leah_. Her eyes scanned around her, searching for any signs of her enemy. Tightening her grip on the sword, she murmured, "Come on Genevieve…where are you?" It still baffled her why a powering being like her would come to a _carnival_ of all places.

All of a sudden, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. An animal of some kind, had just jumped onto the roof of one of the covered game zones. The animal, she noticed, had landed in the perfect position to quickly pounce if it needed to.

Leah smirked. _Gotcha_. Quickly, she moved from her hiding place, the Guardian Sword clasped in her aching right hand. She pushed through the crowd, occasionally glancing up at the mysterious animal.

Suddenly, she noticed that a group of boys were staring at her, mouths gape. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that boys found her attractive. _Honestly though? I don't give a fuck_.

One of the boys called out to her, "Hey cutie! Wanna go somewhere?!"

Leah growled, not making eye contact, "No." Her sixth sense warned her that the boy was getting closer, so she turned. Glowering, the girl sneered, "Piss off."

The boy's expression darkened, and the other boys that had been with him, inched closer. All of a sudden, the boy that was obviously the leader, flashed a charming grin at her. "Well, then perhaps you can simply feed me instead" he replied smoothly.

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes, "What?" she snarled, body tensing. Her answer soon came. The main boy let out an animalistic snarl, and bared…fangs. Leah rolled her eyes. _Oh joy. _She smirked, "So, not only are you guys a bunch of pricks, but you're a bunch of _vampire_ pricks" she drawled.

The vampire boys growled at her once more, before attacking. The main vampire moved with supernatural speed, but Leah managed to slice off his head with her Guardian Sword, in once swift strike. She did not look afraid, she actually looked…board. "I didn't want to have to do that," she told the other vampires, "But he attacked me."

The group of vampires advanced on her. The girl, however, easily either decapitated them, or snapped their necks, or tore off their heads. Once she was sure that there were no more of them, Leah sighed. _Great. Now how to I get rid of them? I can't have vampire bodies lying around. _

Spying a large portion of sunlight shinning through the trees surrounding the carnival, she shrugged. _That'll do_. Tossing the bodies into the sunlight, they almost instantly burned to a crisp. Fortunately, pre-killed vampires burned faster in sunlight then those who were alive.

Leah whirled around, expecting to see a crowd of shocked people staring at her. But, to her surprise and relief…absolutely no one had noticed. She raised her eyebrows. _Seriously?! Nobody even looked for a second?! You'd think that a fight, followed by decapitated bodies, would make at least someone look! _

All of a sudden, the events before the fight rushed back to her. She gasped, and her gaze flickered to where the mysterious animal had been. It was gone. Leah clenched her hands into tight fists, "_Fuck_! Oh fucking hell! How did I let her get away!?" she told herself in rage. _I can't believe I let a bunch of vampires ruin my chance to get Genevieve! _

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone watching her. He was dressed in casual clothing, which did not really surprise her. _After all, this isn't exactly the Queen's wedding_ _or anything_. She shrugged it off. He probably hadn't seen anything, and he looked pretty harmless.

The girl kept walking, now fuming with herself. "How could I have let her get away!? I've been after her for three years for God's sake! She always manages to flip through my fingers. Stupid sneaky bitch" she muttered.

Leah suddenly felt something, and fleetingly glanced beside her. _He's following me. The guy from before_. She growled under her breath. She had no time or patience for anyone following her. The girl pretended to go to one of the carnival game zones, which was the closest to where the stranger hid from her. He hid in the darkness in between two game zones, like she had.

Leah barely payed attention to the fact that she was next in line. She kept glancing at the strange boy. He was only a few millimetres taller than her, and slim. Leah, deeming herself close enough to him, lunged at him from the line.

She clasped a hand onto his sleeve and dragged him to the back of one of the game zones. This particular zone had a solid back wall, so she slammed him against it by the collar of his shirt. Leah sneered, her body instinctively tensing, "Why the hell are you following me?!"

He glowered at her, "I don't have to tell you anything" he answered. He sounded seventeen, and his voice was smooth, but slightly husky as well.

The black haired girl growled, "Yeah. You kind of do."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short auburn hair. "I saw you fight off those evil vampires. Nice moves, by the way" he answered. Then, he added, "Not all vampires are evil, though."

Leah, if she was shocked, did not show it. Instead, she snarled, "That still doesn't explain why you were following me."

He did not reply. Instead, the boy stepped into the light, and Leah sucked in a breath. He was handsome, with a kind, mischievous grin, pale skin, and light blue eyes. She shook her head. _For God's sake, quit thinking about that! _

The boy responded, "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Leah scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I can take of myself. Who are you, anyway?" she asked coldly. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is!? I'm not some damsel in distress! _

He smiled slightly, "I'm Aaron Chateau," his smile faded to a look of seriousness, "And I'm not so sure you know exactly how dangerous beings like Genevieve are" he replied.

The girl shook her head, "Well, I don't need any," she looked at him in shock, "Wait…what?"

…

**What?! He knows about Genevieve!? **

**Please review everyone! I love reviews! **

**Did you like the first chapter? What do you think about Aaron? Is Leah the badass that I tried to make her? Please answer all of these as best you can! **

**Bye for now, **

**- Babetteisawesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be about Mina, Faith and the penguins. This book, however, will focus on Leah. This chapter is just so you can see what the girls and penguins are doing while Leah is off being a badass. **

**This chapter also contains hints of a possible PrivateXMina pairing. But, IT IS NOT THE MAIN PAIRING IN THE STORY! **

**Enjoy and please review! **

….

_Chapter 2 _

Meanwhile, the penguins were doing their 'cute and cuddly' performance, for the humans who entered the zoo. Private, however, although he was being cheered and cooed at by the humans, was distracted. He could not stop glancing at Faith and Mina, who were watching him and the other penguins, pretending to just be visitors.

In truth, the girls had stayed close to the penguin team ever since Leah left.

_I miss her. But not as much as them_. The small penguin sighed as he looked at Mina, who was clearly depressed, despite the joyful atmosphere. Faith was by her side, gazing at her with great concern. The half-breed put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and whispered something to her that the young penguin could not hear.

After the group of humans left the penguin habitat, the two girls stayed. Private leapt into the water and swam quickly over, resurfacing and floating in front of the fence. He looked at his friends, concern crossing his face, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Mina knelt down to his level, and gave him as much of a smile as she could muster. "Yeah…we're fine" she answered. _I don't want him worrying about me. _

Private smiled softly, and wrapped a flipper around one of her fingers. "You shouldn't be sad, Mina. I don't like it when you're sad" he said.

Faith, who was watching, grinned and cooed, "Awww." Her smile faded slightly. _Oh my God, did I really just do that?! That was so…girly! _

The vampire giggled at her friend's expression, and Private commented, "See? You're smiling now. I like it when you smile."

She gently patted his head, "Thank you, Private. You always cheer me up" she said. She stood, and turned to Skipper, "So, Faith and I will be outside in the park when the zoo closes, as usual" she informed.

The leader nodded, "You can come in as soon as Alice lets everyone out. She goes into her office as soon as those gates close."

Faith asked, slightly concerned, "Does she lock them?"

Kowalski responded, "Alice sometimes forgets to feed us. If she can forget that, do you honestly think she would bother with closing the gates?"

The girls replied in unison, "Yeah. No."

That evening, Faith and Mina waited in the park, appearing casual, until Alice let all of them zoo patrons out. Faith observed with a small laugh, however, that the zookeeper did not exactly let them out….but rather push them out!

She stood, and said to her friend, "Come on, everyone's gone. We can go in now."

As the two girls crept through the gates, closing them softly behind them, Mina inquired in a whisper. "How do you think she doesn't notice anyone coming in or out?" As if to answer her question, the vampire heard music blare from the zookeeper's office, and Alice singing, incredibly off key, to 'So What' by 'Pink'.

With a shrug, the teenagers continued to the penguin habitat, waiting patiently once they had reached it. The penguins had managed to completely re-build their HQ, to exactly how it had been before Genevieve had blown the entire habitat up. Skipper was the first to emerge from the fishbowl entrance, followed suit by the rest of his team.

The superior penguin started to speak, but was cut off by King Julian. He jumped down from his habitat, landing in front of him. "Hello pretty ladies! It is I…King Julian!" he exclaimed.

The girls rolled their eyes, and Faith responded, "Yeah. Hey Julian."

He seemed offended at her complete lack of enthusiasm. He jumped off the ice, and then onto the ground, and asked her. "Er…why are you not basking in the glory that is me? What are you…a freak?"

_That_ was a bad idea.

The half-breed roared, "What did you call me, lemur!?" Before anyone could stop her, she phased into her Death-Wolf form instantly, snapping at the lemur and barking viciously. _No one calls me a freak! No one! _

Julian let out an incredibly feminine scream of fear, and fell backwards out of shock. He quickly moved away as Faith inched closer, and stammered, not daring to take his eyes from hers. "I w-was n-not meaning it. Please d-do not be e-eating me, wolf-lady."

Mina then spoke up, "Faith, listen to him. He didn't mean it. Please change back."

The half-breed looked at her, and their eyes locked for a moment. Sighing, she quickly phased back into her proper, human, form.

Julian stared, wide-eyed, at her. Shaking his head, his gaze then switched to Mina. He cocked his head, "Why are you to be wearing the sunny glasses?" he asked.

She sighed, "I don't want anyone to see my eyes" she answered.

The lemur king walked towards her. He jumped on her face, and removed her sunglasses. "That is being nonsense. Why would anyone not want to see your," he looked at her blood red eyes, and screamed again, "On the second thought, keep the sunny glasses on" he responded. Then, he slowly and carefully eased them back onto her eyes.

All of a sudden, Private jumped in front of his vampire friend. "Julian! Don't say stuff like that! Mina can't help that her eye colour is different. Also," he looked up at her, and smiled, "She has _beautiful_ eyes" he defended.

The vampire, knowing she would be blushing if it were possible, removed her sunglasses. She blinked, and looked at Private, "You really think so? I think I look like a monster" she replied.

He shook his head, and jumped up on the railing. The small penguin placed a flipper on her cheek, causing her to look at him. "You _are_ beautiful" he answered.

Skipper cleared his throat, directly everyone's attention to him. The lead penguin said, "Now, as I was saying. We've been tracking Leah, and,"

Faith shook her head, "Bad idea. She's not gonna like that. Not one bit" she interrupted.

The commando did not seem fazed. Instead, he simply continued, "We've been tracking her via the Guardian Sword that she took. Kowalski put a tracking device on it."

The genius penguin pulled out a small device, seemingly form nowhere. "It appears that Leah was last at the 'New York International Fringe Festival'," he peered at the device, "But she's now moving to…somewhere in Manhattan. I can't tell where she's going just yet" he informed them.

Faith and Mina looked at each other, both with expressions of fear. Faith inquired, "Where do you think she's going?"

Her friend answered with a sigh, "I don't know…but I hope she'll keep safe."

The half-breed laughed kindly, "C'mon, you know Leah. She can look after herself" she replied.

Mina nodded sadly, and responded, clenching her fists, "I hope so."

…

**Aww, don't be sad, Mina. **

**Did you like this chapter? Please review if you did. Even if you didn't. **

**I'll see you soon, **

**- Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: I hereby dub the PrivateXMina pairing…Prina! It's pronounced: pr-ee-na. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

Aaron drove through the pouring rain, trying not to think about the pain in his head. Leah, as soon as she had heard that he knew about Genevieve, had punched and nearly chocked him. _Clearly, the fox's name is some sort of trigger word for her_.

As if on cue, Leah sneered from the seat beside him, clearly annoyed. "So, where exactly are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to a safe-haven. Genevieve won't find you there" he answered curtly. It had taken a lot to get the girl to trust him, and even more so to get her to believe he was taking her someplace safe. _She really has trust issues. _

The black haired teenager said, "I still can't believe you know her." Silence followed, and she scoffed. "I mean, honestly, she's a powerful, diabolical being. What would she want with_ you_?" she questioned snappily.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, "You'd be surprised, miss," he broke off, not knowing her name.

She growled, "For the last time, I'm not telling you my name." Only more quiet came afterwards, and Leah snarled. "You know, if you weren't driving, I'd fucking kill you."

"Why's that?" her companion asked in the same tone.

"'Cause you've been nothing to me so far. You know about Genevieve, but you won't tell me anything" the young girl answered, her manner hostile.

Aaron questioned brusquely, "So, I take it you not the affectionate type?"

Leah made no reply, but instead looked to her hands. She had never shown affection to many people, and certainly not many boys. _Is it really that obvious? _The girl then was lost in her own thoughts. _How could I have let her get away?! What Aaron got to do with anything?! What the fuck is going on!? _

Her pondering was ceased when the car suddenly stopped. She looked up, "We're here?" she asked.

The boy beside her nodded, and got out of the car, "Yep" he replied.

Leah exited the car, and walked behind Aaron, to a tall steel building. She smirked, "You know…you're not driving anymore" she said, before lunging forward. However, to the girl's surprise, she was grabbed by her arms and thrown to the ground.

Her wrists were locked together in one of Aaron's hands, and he stood above her, a foot on her chest. He glowered at her, his dark eyes drilling into hers, "Don't" he warned in a low growl.

She matched his expression. _I can't believe he just did that! No one's ever pinned me!_ Leah was about to get up, when her furious gaze locked with Aaron's…and she suddenly felt everything freeze. Before, she had not noticed how dark and mysteriousness his eyes were. Now that she did…the young girl had to admit that they were a sight to behold.

Leah shook her head. _Stop! For God's sake! He doesn't even help you! _Suddenly, Aaron realised her, and walked towards the door of the building. The black haired girl stood, and commented, "I thought you were taking me to some kind of safe-haven."

He answered without turning around, "I know. This is it."

_Well, I guess it's pretty inconspicuous._ The teenager joined him at the doorstep, "So it's just some random building?" she inquired.

"Just wait" answered Aaron mysteriously. Without another word, he walked into the building. Seeing she had no other choice, his companion followed.

Leah resisted a gasp as she entered, but was not able to contain her look of surprise. The first floor alone was beautiful. It had expensive, patterned furnishings of dark colours, and a large laptop in one corner. Covering the right wall, was an oak wood shelf of books, and the left wall consisted only of a door. The back wall had an elevator, and a staircase next to it.

Not being able to see where, she asked, "Where does that staircase lead to?"

"The next floor. We have it just in case the elevator stops working" answered Aaron, who stood beside her.

Leah turned her attention back to him. "We?" she repeated curiously.

He seemed hesitant for a moment, and then replied. "I…I used to have a few people here with me. They've left now, though. Sometimes I still say 'we' in situations like that, by accident."

His companion snapped at him impatiently, "I still don't get why _I'm_ here! I need to track down Genevieve again!"

The boy responded, "Genevieve is dangerous,"

"Duh" she interrupted.

Aaron glanced at her coldly, and continued. "She's dangerous, and I think you need protection."

Leah exploded with anger. She clenched her hands into fight fists and glowered furiously at him, "I don't need fucking _protection_!" she roared, enraged.

The boy whirled around to her. His eyes were dark with anger, "Yes, you do. You have no idea what she's capable of" he snarled.

Leah growled, "Excuse me!?" The expression on her face was purely murderous.

Aaron's features darkened as he matched her expression. "You know what I said" he sneered.

The girl, having reached her climax of rage, screamed, "YEAH? WELL THAT BITCH KILLED MY PARENTS! I THINK I KNOW A LITTLE MORE ABOUT HER THEN YOU, YOU PRICK!"

Aaron did not answer. Instead, he looked at the girl standing before him. Her eyes burned with fiery anger, her body tense as if she was about to kill him. He placed his hands in front of himself and said calmly. "There _is_ a reason I brought you here, you know?"

"What's that?" questioned Leah, glowering at him.

"I brought you here to protect you. Genevieve, despite what you know about her, is even more dangerous than you think" he answered.

The teenager inquired, now much calmer, "So, how do you know so much about her?"

Aaron walked away and said curtly, not answering the question. "Let me show you your room."

The elevator was quiet, and the atmosphere was tense between the two teenagers. It seemed like hours before Aaron spoke again. "So, from what I saw, you're a pretty good fighter. How did you get so good?"

"Fighting Death-Wolves. Years and years of it" Leah answered dryly.

He nodded, and then asked, "So, you're a Guardian?"

She stayed silent for a moment, and then murmured, "Technically, yes. Against my will, though."

Silence was the teenagers' only companion for a while, until Leah inquired snappily, "So I'm just supposed to stay in this safe-haven?!"

"No, this is…more like a dormitory. Actually, that's what I call it… 'The Dormitory'" answered Aaron.

"So I'm supposed to just run back here like a kid whenever I go out looking for Genevieve?!" snapped the girl. She added with a scoff, "Good luck with that."

The boy whirled around to her, "Shut. Up" he snarled.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. Aaron walked out, with Leah following suit. As soon as they had stepped out, however, all of the lights in the room dimmed dramatically.

Leah tensed automatically, "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Not sure," she heard Aaron walk over to the wall, "It looks like some kind of…" he trailed off.

"What?" whispered the girl harshly.

Her companion answered in a hushed tone, "An...electrical failure."

They looked at each other, "Oh fuck!" they exclaimed in unison. Others would say they were overreacting when they said there could only be one reason for an electrical failure where they were.

But, the teenagers knew they were right.

It was no ordinary electrical failure.

It was Genevieve.

…

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! **

**I know I'm cruel. **

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: **** Sadly, I will be going back to school soon, which means I won't be updating the "Immortal" series anywhere near as quickly as I have been. It will probably be a few weeks in between updates. Please be patient though, I can't help it. I have to focus on my school work. **

**School really sucks. It gets in the way of my writing. **

**I'll see you all soon! Good luck with school for all of you as well, **

**- Babetteisawesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Now, I know what I said yesterday, but I managed to get inspiration for Chapter 4 today, so I thought I'd post it. **

**But after this, I won't be updating for a while, as I said. **

**Enjoy and please review! **

….

_Chapter 4 _

All of a sudden, Leah heard soft paws touch the floorboards, and someone walk over. She unsheathed her Guardian Sword, got it to its proper size and gripping it tightly. _Where is she? I can't see too well. _She ran a hand through her hair, fury burning inside her. "Where the fuck are you!?" she yelled.

Aaron snarled, "Come on out, bitch! We're ready for you!"

A familiar, musical feminie laugh came from in front of them. This was followed by a heavy sigh, "It appears that, even after all this time, you two still can't seem to control your language" she said. The fox appeared in half-shadows, clothed in her trademark cloak. She drew the hood back, and her silver eyes shone in the semi-darkness.

Leah wasted no time in lunging towards her. But, she was soon blinded by a bright flash of light, and, to her surprise, only collided with air. The girl quickly stood and turned around, "Fuck! I forgot about that" she muttered.

Genevieve reappeared in front of Aaron, who immediately attempted to grab her. But she moved swiftly out of the way, and winked at him. In seconds, she had disappeared again. Aaron growled under his breath, and then went over to a small cupboard. He snatched something from it. Leah, from what she could see of the item, could tell that it was a black crossbow.

The girl roared in fury, "Come out and fight, Genevieve! You're a coward for hiding!"

She laughed bitterly, appearing before her. The fox placed her paws on her hips, "Fine, if you must take the fun out of it" she spat.

Leah's eyes flickered to over her shoulder, and saw Aaron, with the crossbow aimed at Genevieve. He fired an arrow, and it travelled at amazing speed. However, to the girl's shock and anger, she could only watch as Genevieve whirled around and placed a paw in the path of the arrow. Her eyes flashed, and the arrow snapped into two. It fell to the ground.

Leah, having gotten the second of distraction that she needed, attacked. She placed a foot on the fox's chest, knocking her to the ground, and pressed the Guardian Sword against her jaw. She glowered down at her, and pushed her hair back from her face with her free hand.

Genevieve simply smirked, and wrapped a paw around the tip of the Guardian Sword. Leah felt a second long powerful jolt of electricity course through her body. She gritted her teeth and attempted to still her now shaking legs. _No! I can't pass out! Not now! _

But it would not have mattered. For her enemy had already moved from her hold. She swiped at Leah's face with her sharp claws, causing the human to hiss in pain. Blood trickled from the claw marks, down her cheek and neck, and onto her clothes.

Leah ignored the burning pain in her cheek. She turned to the fox and narrowed her eyes. Before she could do anything, however, an arrow struck Genevieve in her right shoulder. A few spots of blood dripped from the wound. The fox gave a snarl of pain and surprise, and her eyes shone an even brighter silver. "How dare you!" she growled.

Leah clasped her hand around the scruff of her neck. "Let me ease your suffering" she sneered. The girl was just about to kill her, when her eyes locked with Genevieve's. She was suddenly transfixed by the silver eyes, which she could have sworn flashed blood red. But, it was for no longer then a second, so she was not sure if she had been seeing things.

What she was sure of…was that she could no longer move.

It took only milliseconds for something to accompany that…pain. A scorching, horrible pain that went through her entire body. Leah let out a small scream, and found herself realising the fox, out of agony. _What the fuck is happening to me!? _

Aaron, seeing his companion in obvious pain, growled low in his chest. He was about to shoot another arrow at Genevieve, but she quickly disappeared in a bright flash of light. The boy still remained tense, for he thought she would reappear. But then, he remembered something. _Genevieve's smart. She knows when to give up. She'll be resting that wound. _

Aaron ran over to Leah, and caught her mid-fall. The girl looked up at him, eyes heavy from pain, "Shit! What happened!?" she snapped.

The boy pursed his lips, "Genevieve used her more advanced powers on you" he answered gravely.

"_More advanced_ powers!?" Leah responded questioningly.

Her companion replied. "Yes. Genevieve…isn't what you think. She's," he sighed, "She's a Shifter." Noticing the confused look on the girl's face, he continued, "I'll explain later. I need to get those wounds fixed first."

Leah walked shakily over to the one bed as instructed, and sat on the edge. Seeing nothing else to do, she waited patiently as Aaron sat beside her, and pulled down one sleeve of her shirt. She growled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

He pressed a finger to the small gash in her left shoulder, "Does that hurt?" he questioned.

She hissed through clenched teeth, "Yes."

"There's your answer" he replied.

The boy tore of a sleeve of his shirt, and wrapped it around the wound, tying it securely so it would not come undone. He asked, "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah" responded Leah. Then, she asked, "So, you said that Genevieve isn't what I think?"

"Unfortunately. Like I said, she's a Shifter. They're powerful beings that, although they remain in the one form, can teleport and have many unusual abilities. Genevieve is a High-Shifter. This means that her magic is incredibly strong, and she has an unlimited amount of it. She, like all Shifters, can control some form of magic, and can also make you feel as though you can't move, and can make you feel immense pain" Aaron explained.

_That was what Genevieve made me feel. _Leah inquired curiously, "How come I've never heard of Shifters?"

Her companion answered, "They usually keep to themselves, and don't really interact with the rest of the supernatural world that much. Well, expect for Genevieve." He stood, and sighed heavily, "Get some rest. You have a lot to process" he said. Without another word, he walked into the elevator.

Leah stared for long moments even after the elevator doors closed. _I couldn't have said it better myself. I have a lot of shit to think about. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is everyone! Chapter 5 is up! Chapter 6 should be coming soon!**

**Sorry this chapter is short. **

**Enjoy and review! **

….

_Chapter 5 _

Aaron walked soundlessly into the room sometime later. He made his way over to where Leah slept, and pulled up a chair. Sitting, he watched her sleep, guilt suddenly filling him. _A hard warrior when awake, and an angel when asleep. I cannot lie to such an elegant creature. _

She was, in his mind, even more beautiful when she slept. Her long, silky black hair was laid out carefully on the pillow, as if it had been put there delicately and deliberately. Her eyes were closed slightly, which allowed her heart-shaped face not to be scrunched in any way. Her pinkish lips were a tight line, and her slender body was draped over the bed. Her dainty hands were hid underneath the pillow.

All of a sudden, her brilliant chocolate eyes snapped open. Leah glowered at the boy, "Were you watching me sleep?!" she demanded. Although, the question did not require an answer, for she already knew that he had been.

Aaron sighed and pursed his lips, "I need to tell you something" he said. _I can't lie to her. I just can't. _

"What?" she questioned, sitting up.

Before he got a chance to answer, a loud crash exploded from the lower level. The teenagers stood instantly, and Aaron went to open the elevator. Only to find, however, that it did not open. He growled, "It's stopped working. Whatever happened downstairs, must have caused it." He walked towards a door beside it, "Looks like we're taking the stairs" he said.

As soon as they reached the lower level, both stopped in their tracks. The furniture was completely destroyed. It was shredded, and torn, and looked like something had attacked it.

While Aaron inspected the damage, Leah simply stood there. It was all too familiar. Far too familiar. The damage to attack had made was almost exactly like what her house had looked like all those years ago. When the Death-Wolf came. When it had killed her parents.

She slammed her eyes shut, and shook her head. _I have to focus on now. I have to figure out what happened here_.

All of a sudden, Aaron's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Leah, what's wrong?" he asked.

She opened her eyes, and forced a smile. "Nothing" she answered.

The boy nodded. Then, he continued frantically searching for something, "Where is it? It has to be here!?" he muttered.

"What are you looking for?" inquired the girl.

He answered, "My laptop." Aaron punched one of the walls, "Fuck! It's gone! The bastard took it!" he yelled.

Leah walked towards him. "It's just a dumb laptop" she said.

Her companion looked at her, his eyes dark from anger. "No. That wasn't just a laptop. It had _everything_ on it! Everything!" he replied.

Leah inquired curiously, "What do you mean by everything?"

Aaron explained, "It had," he sighed, "It had everything about…about you, Faith and Mina, on there. All the supernatural information."

The Guardian growled low in her chest, and lunged at him. Slamming him to the ground, Leah demanded, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. "Why the fuck did you have stuff on us!? Are you a bloody stalker or something!?"

He could see that her eyes burned with anger. He answered softly, attempting to sooth her, "No. I'm not."

She scoffed, "Yeah right" she answered. The girl released him abruptly, before standing and walking away.

Aaron shot up from his place. He clenched his fists, "I have a reason" he hissed.

"I don't wanna hear it" replied Leah, not meeting his eyes. Her sixth sense warned her of his fast approach, so she blocked his oncoming attack. Aaron grabbed her wrist and forcefully spun her to face him, gripping her arms tightly by her sides.

Leah stamped on his foot, but just as she escaped, Aaron made another move. He grabbed her and pinned her down on a torn couch, one hand around her throat threateningly. The boy released her throat, but kept her to the couch. He sneered, "I need your damn help, okay?"

Leah crossed her arms, "Explain" she spat.

He sighed, and did so. "Genevieve captured my sister a few months ago. I haven't been able to track her down to find them. Then, I heard about you three. You were the one that I knew I had to find the most, since you know Genevieve the most. I know she cursed you, and I know you've been after her since. I know that Mina's a vampire, and that Faith is half Death-Wolf" he informed.

Leah narrowed her eyes, "So that's why I'm really here. To help you. You don't care about my safety at all" she snarled. _Fucking bastard. I never should have trusted him. _

He shook his head. "At first, it was like that. But then, once I read about how you lost your parents," he saw her cringe, "I actually genuinely felt bad for you. I really do want to help you. Not only to protect you, but also to take that bitch Genevieve down" he answered, anger in his eyes in the last sentence. He released her completely, standing back from the couch.

She stood. Her mind was made up.

Leah clenched her fists, "Fine. Who's your sister?" she asked.

He smiled, and then answered. "Her name's Iris."

…

**Oh, Genie's got the sister. **

**Iris will be introduced close to the end of the book. In the meantime, remember to review please! I love love love reviews! **

**I'll see you all really soon,**

**- Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Don't worry, the penguins, Mina and Faith will be in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

Skipper paced inside the HQ, flippers behind his back. His mind reeled. "Where _is_ Leah? Why did she run away like that?" he muttered, thinking aloud.

Private offered. "Well, she wanted to track down Genevieve, Skipper. That sort of thing does take time."

Kowalski nodded, "Yes sir. The tracking and killing of a target may take several months, even years" he added.

The lead penguin snarled, voice low. "I _know that_, Kowalski." He had had far more experience in the way of tracking and fighting then any of his men, and he certainly did not need any of them telling _him_ about things like that.

All of a sudden, Rico sniffed the air. Then, he began jumping up and down, "Fish! Fish!" he yelled.

Skipper nodded, and the entire penguin team excited the HQ. They appeared on the ice-flow, just in time for Alice. Half-heartedly, she tossed fish onto the ice, "Dinner time, birds! Eat up!" she said. Grimacing at the smell of the raw fish, the zookeeper kept on her way to feed the other animals.

Rico greedily swallowed his share of the fish, whole. Skipper chewed off each bit, as did Kowalski, while Private did not. Instead, he sat with his share, broke off pieces in his flippers, and delicately ate each piece.

Skipper shook his head. "Private! Eat like a man!" he chastised.

The small penguin, after swallowing a piece, nodded. "Yes sir, sorry sir" he answered.

All of a sudden, Mina and Faith appeared. They peeked around the wall of Marlene's habitat, and smiled. The girls were soon in front of the penguin habitat, and they sat down on the cold concrete.

Mina smiled, "Have a nice day, guys?" she asked.

Skipper nodded. "Yep" he answered.

Private studied Mina closely. Earlier when he had seen her, she had looked sick. Her skin had turned a little paler, and she had had some light shadows under her eyes. He inquired, "What was wrong with you before, Mina?"

She answered. "I hadn't had blood in a few days, so I was a little low. What you saw is what happens to a vampire when they're low on blood. But," she glanced timidly at Faith, "We took care of it just then."

Skipper's gaze flickered to Faith. He noted the recent bite mark on her neck, but chose not to say anything. However, he could not contain his look of disapproval and slight disgust. _That's…that's just wrong. _He shook his head, and turned back to the vampire. "Why haven't you had blood in a few days?" he asked.

She sighed, "I've been too worried about Leah" she responded.

Faith placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we all are" she said softly.

Meanwhile, Leah's mind was racing as she moved to put on her leather coat. She had been tracking Genevieve's progress, and had found disturbing news.

The girl flung the door open, and was about to walk out, when Aaron walked in. They crashed into each other, and he automatically held her waist and upper back. Their eyes met, and both were transfixed for a second. Afterwards, however, they broke apart.

Aaron cleared his throat, "Come on" he commanded. He turned, and walked out of The Dormitory.

Leah growled, following him. "You don't have to talk to me like that."

Although she could not see him, the girl could tell that his eyes were dark with anger. He snarled, "Could you just _stop arguing_ with me for six damn minutes!?"

She nodded. There were more important things to think about. Genevieve. They had to stop her from reaching her next destination. The Central Park Zoo.

In the meantime, the penguins and girls were still speaking. They talked generally about their day, and all of the time Private continued occasionally glancing at Mina. She was the most perfect girl in the world in his mind. He sighed. _She probably doesn't feel the same way, though. I'm a penguin, and she's technically a human…technically. _

All of a sudden, lightning flashed across the sky. It illuminated the entire zoo for a millisecond, before vanishing. This caused many of the animals to move further inside their habitats, and for the small penguin's heart to race. He had never liked storms.

Mina froze, and then tapped Faith on the shoulder. The half-breed turned to her, and then looked in the direction she pointed. She growled low in her chest. A fox sat on the roof of one of the habitats, concealed mostly in darkness. However, the girls knew that the lightning was not as harmless as it had seemed.

Before anyone could blink, another lightning bolt flashed from the fox…straight towards the penguin habitat. It was a sense of déjà vu. Skipper yelled, "Take cover!" and leapt out of the habitat, followed instantly by the rest of the team.

Fortunately, the lightning bolt only hit a very small fraction of the habitat, and did only medium damage.

Skipper sighed in relief, and then checked his team. Kowalski had only a few bruises, Rico seemed unharmed, and Private…

Private.

He was not with them. The leader, panicked, called his name. The small penguin responded by crawling out from under small shards of fake ice, from inside the semi-wrecked habitat. He looked horrible. He was so bruised that parts of him were a dark purple, and there were several cuts on him, from the shards of glass that had been in the fake ice.

The small penguin smiled weakly, and stood somewhat shakily. He hobbled over, but did so in pain, for both of his ankles were injured. Just as he reached Skipper, Private collapsed, helpless, into his flippers.

Mina had tears welling in her eyes, "Private!" she cried. She covered her mouth with her dainty hands, and moved closer to him. _Oh my God. _

All of a sudden, a different, familiar female voice called in worry from not too far away. "Oh shit! We were too late!"

Faith and Mina, knowing the voice, snapped their heads up instantly. Despite the situation, neither could help but smile. "Leah!" they exclaimed in unison. Both ran to her, embracing the girl tightly.

She smiled, accepting their hug. "Hi guys" she answered softly. Once she was released from the hug, she introduced, gesturing to the boy beside her. "This is Aaron. He's after Genevieve, and he needs our help. He took me to his safe-haven so Genevieve wouldn't find me."

Aaron gave a gentlemanly bow, "It's nice to finally meet you both" he said. He followed the girls back over to Private, who was still in his leader's flippers.

Mina blinked back her tears, "Oh, oh private" she whispered.

Kowalski, who had just finished examining him, turned to her. His expression was grave. "His…his chances of living are very slim. Practically nonexistent" he informed, close to tears.

Aaron sighed, the guilt becoming too much to bare. _Genevieve wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me. Then, that little penguin wouldn't be hurt. Stupid family line. I just had to be a N- _

His thoughts were broken by Mina.

Mina remained silent. She swallowed, and said shakily, "I…I'll turn you, Private."

Faith whispered in shock, "What!? Is that even possible!?"

"Yeah. A vampire, no matter what the species, can turn anyone into a vampire" Mina replied.

Everyone began to object, before Private spoke up. He asked, his voice a whisper, "You…you'd d-do that for m-me?"

She nodded, "Yes" she replied softly.

The small penguin gulped, and then slammed his eyes shut, "Do it" he said.

Mina, hesitant, warned, "This can't be erased. Once you're a vampire, you stay like that forever."

"I know. It's okay, trust me" Private responded.

Mina nodded. _He said I could. I need to, or he'll die. _She swallowed once more, before leaning forward. She sank her fangs inside the small penguin's body, before pulling back.

Private fell on his knees, gritting his beak. He was in obvious pain, but did not show it, for Mina's sake. He curled his flippers, and let out a small yell, slamming his eyes shut. His body shook, and then it stopped. Private uncurled his flippers, and snapped his eyes open. He glanced up at Mina, and everyone drew in a breath.

His eyes were blood red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Do you all like the 'vampire Private' idea? Oh, and I must admit, that I was not the one who came up with the idea. The 'vampire Private' concept, goes entirely to Metrageeko.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter. But I haven't had the inspiration to write long chapters lately. **

….

_Chapter 7 _

Mina asked softly, "Private…how do you feel?"

He answered, "I…I feel weird. Everything's so much clearer. I can see and hear a lot. Also, it's strange, but I feel so powerful, but so weak at the same time."

The vampire nodded, and replied knowingly. "That's because you're a newborn. You'll need to do nothing but rest and drink for the next few weeks."

The small penguin swallowed, "D-Drink? Do…do you mean b-blood?" he asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Yeah. But don't worry, you don't have to kill anyone. I don't. Besides, in the first few weeks when you're resting, I'll bring you blood" Mina answered.

Private nodded, and then asked, an idea coming to him. "Will…will my flippers become wings?"

The vampire girl raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?! Wings? That's just offensive" she replied.

"Sorry" answered the penguin meekly. _The last thing I want to do is get her angry at me. _

Mina, seeing his worried expression, softened her gaze. "It's okay. I just get a bit defensive about my kind" she said gently.

He nodded, and waddled over to the rest of the penguins. All of a sudden, he felt a powerful burning in his throat, followed by a tightness. His small fangs, which were now hanging off his beak, throbbed painfully. He growled deep in his chest, and curled his flippers.

Instinctively, he stepped backwards from them, until the pain vanished. The small penguin glanced at Mina curiously, "What was that?" he asked.

"It's just because you're a newborn. Don't worry, I'll help you control your bloodlust" she answered.

Leah and Aaron remained silent. The former glanced at her companion, who had his head in his hands. She questioned, concerned, "Are you alright?"

He sighed, raising his head back up. "No. This," he gestured the newborn vampire, "Is all my fault" he answered.

Faith replied, "No it's not. You couldn't help that you got here late."

Leah smiled at him. "She's right, you know. It's not your fault" she continued.

He growled, not meeting her eyes, "Yes it is." He stood, and snarled curtly, "You wouldn't understand." With that, he turned sharply and walked away.

The black haired girl stood, and raced after him. "Aaron! For God's sake!" she called.

He did not speed up his pace, but instead continued. The boy heard her slow down behind him, and knew she was walking directly behind him. He chose to ignore her as she continued speaking to him.

Leah, her anger mounting, gripped his shoulder tightly and spun him to face her. The Guardian, eyes dark with anger, sneered. "Listen you fucker. I have had to put up with you practically kidnapping me, and…and then finding out that you had all this information on me, like you were some kind of creep! Now," she threw her hands up, "Now you're acting like an emo or something!"

He scoffed, "Oh really, I _kidnapped_ you," he gripped the collar of her shirt and forced her closer, "Where the hell were you going to go, huh? If I hadn't show up that night, where were you going to go?" he hissed.

Leah pushed him away, forcing him to realise her. She narrowed her eyes, "Piss off" she snarled.

Aaron growled, and grabbed her arm as she tried to move. "Don't walk away from me, Leah" he hissed in warning.

She scoffed, "Too late" she replied, unafraid. She attempted to move from his grip, but failed. He spun her back around and pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed together.

Aaron glowered at her, "Stop being such a little bitch" he snarled.

Leah sucked in breath, and hatred filled her eyes. She was disgusted with him. Utterly disgusted. Her tiny body practically shook with anger, and she slapped him as hard as possible.

Aaron let out a yell of pain, and stumbled backwards, letting her go. He held a hand to his now slightly bloody cheek, and swore under his breath. The boy turned to Leah, and noticed her heated gaze.

He said curtly, "Come with me. I need to show you something."

She crossed her arms, "What?" she questioned suspiciously. Aaron said no more, but simply walked away. Leah followed him out of curiosity.

They came to a stop behind one of the larger habitats. Aaron took one of her hands in his own, which she reluctantly accepted. He said softly, locking her eyes with his, "I'm not human. I'm…I'm," he sighed, "I'll just show you."

He stepped back from her a little way, and then turned his back to her. The boy, to Leah's surprise and confusion, quickly took off his shirt, discarding it swiftly.

The Guardian narrowed her eyes. She was about to speak, when she found herself unable to do so.

Folded against Aaron's back, were two copper coloured wings.

He glanced at Leah over his shoulder. "They only appear when I want them to. The rest of the time, they vanish. You can only see them when their folded, obviously, when I take off my shirt" he explained.

"Why couldn't you have just made them appear, and then expanded them when you had your shirt on?" inquired the girl.

"Well, yeah, It's easier to do that this way" he answered. Aaron extended the copper wings. They were very large, but were nowhere near tiny either.

Leah, for a moment, was speechless. The wings were beautiful. She blinked a few times, and then inquired, "You…you're an angel?"

Aaron laughed, "I wish" he replied. His face grew serious, and he answered. "I'm a Nettle. We're half angel and half Shifter."

The Guardian asked, stepping closer, "Why are you telling me this?"

The boy pulled his shirt back on, made his wings vanish, and then turned to Leah. He took a deep breath, and answered, closing the space between them.

"Because you're my mate, Leah. You're my chosen mate."

…

**Oh. My. God. **

**Oh, and guys, the whole 'mate' thing is complicated. It'll be explained in the next chapter. That, by the way, should be up pretty soon. **

**Did you like today's chapter? Please review. **

**I have a question. Who's your favourite out of the girls? Mina, Faith or Leah? Please put your answers and why in your review! I'm just curious. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to 89OX and Metrageeko for the lovely reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

….

_Chapter 8_

Leah stared at him in complete shock, "Wh-What?" she stammered.

Aaron explained gently, "It's out of my control. Our mates are chosen for us, by the universe. I know it sounds corny, but in a way, you're my soul mate."

The Guardian nodded, attempting to process what she had heard. Then, she glowered, "I don't want you" she whispered.

The words hurt even more then her earlier slap had. Aaron clenched his fists, "You don't get it, do you? I. Can't. Help. It. Neither can you. I don't know why, but you've been chosen. As much as you might want to, you can't stop it" he hissed.

She hesitated for a moment. _Would that really be so bad? _Leah shook her head, and sneered, "I _am not_ going to be bound to you. Like I said, I don't want you."

She turned to walk away, but Aaron clasped her hand in his. He snarled, "You don't have a damn choice! I didn't either! Believe me, if I did, I wouldn't have chosen you!" _Liar, _something inside him whispered. _You know you would have. _

Leah whirled around to him. "Yeah? Well this doesn't change anything! I never have been yours, and I never will!" she snapped. _Who the hell does he think he is?! _

Aaron growled. _Stubborn little bitch. I'll just have to make her see how wrong she is. She can't change it. I'll have to make her see how doomed we are. _He clutched the collar of her shirt, and pulled her closer. "We have a connection, Leah. If you can't feel it," he paused, "Then I'll make you" he whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?" she questioned angrily.

Her answer came when she suddenly felt her lips being smothered by his a bruising, passionate, fervent kiss.

All of a sudden, a tiny voice inside her murmured, _He's all mine. Mine_. Fighting to ignore the voice, Leah shoved Aaron backwards, breaking the kiss.

His eyes lowered slightly to meet her heated gaze. However, it was not heated in the way he had planned. _Shit! She's furious. _But, to his relief, Aaron noticed that she did not immediately react. Instead, she seemed to be…contemplating something.

Leah locked eyes with his, "What have you done to me?" she whispered brokenly.

"Is something wrong?" inquired the boy softly.

The Guardian clenched her fists. She had despised the idea of being bound to him…but after the kiss….it was different. Although she was far from falling into his arms, Leah had to admit that there was something different. _God damn it! That kiss! It…it felt…good. _

She pushed her hair back from her face. _Fuck! What's wrong with me!? A boy I hardly know just kissed me! _

Her spark of desire was quickly overpowered by anger. Leah growled, glowering at Aaron, "What's _wrong_ with you!? I can't believe you did that!"

He replied, "I…I just thought it would make you see how connected we are."

She snickered. "Seriously?! Did you _seriously_ think that this was some kind of kids fairytale!? Did you really think that a _kiss_ could solve everything! Well, wakeup call Aaron, the world isn't like that!" she hissed. The look on her face was utterly murderous, and her eyes were dark with rage.

The Nettle responded, "What the fuck would you know!? You're just a stubborn, conceited little brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself!" He sighed. _That's it Aaron, _he thought sarcastically, _Just push the enraged Guardian even further._

All of a sudden, Mina's voice came from behind Leah. "Guys, um, could you come back please?" she asked.

Both teenagers turned to her, "Yep" they answered in unison.

Leah and Aaron sat back down outside the penguin habitat, with Mina and Private. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were working on the damaged part of the habitat, fixing it so that Alice would not have to.

Private asked, "Where were you guys?"

Leah hesitated for a moment, before answering. "Aaron showed me something."

"What did he show you?" asked the vampire penguin.

The boy sighed. _I should tell them. _He cleared his throat, and then responded. "I'm…I'm a Nettle. Half angel and half Shifter." Then, of course, he had to explain to Private exactly what a Shifter was.

The small penguin asked, red eyes wide. "Genevieve is a Shifter?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes. She also captured my sister, and we need to go find her, and free her. All of us. Me, Leah, Faith, Mina and the rest of the penguins" he responded.

Private nodded, "Yeah. Genevieve's really dangerous, so it'll be good that we'll have as much help as we can get." Then, realising something, he questioned, "Why can't I come with you?"

Mina replied, "You're a newborn, so you won't be able to control your abilities properly yet. It'll be too dangerous for you. You'll have to stay here."

Leah asked, "Who's going to watch him? You know, to make sure no one gets their hands on him."

Kowalski replied from the penguin habitat. "I volunteer. I won't be very much help on the mission, so I shall stay behind and watch him."

Private shook his head, "You don't have to" he said.

"I wish to" he insisted.

Leah stood, "It's settled then. Aaron, Skipper, Rico, Mina, Faith and I will go and rescue Iris, while Kowalski stays here with Private" she said.

Aaron added, "My sister, last I checked, is being held not too far away from here, in an old abandoned warehouse."

Mina stood, and nodded. Faith rose from her seat as well, and then glanced at everyone. After receiving a curt nod from the penguins, she said, determination in her eyes. "Let's do this."

…

**It's about to go down! Epic battle and rescue scene in next chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Any reviews are appreciated! Oh, and Chapter 9 will be up soon, so you won't have too long to wait. Be patient though, because inspiration has been cruel to me for a while. As in, I haven't had any. **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**- Babetteisawesome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**No reviews…AGAIN. **

**Anyway. This is the last chapter you guys, so I hope everyone likes it. To see my official sign off (don't worry, just for now), please read my authors note at the bottom after you read the chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 9 _

The group huddled together in the dark alleyway, beside the building where Iris was being held. Leah, wearing her black leather duffel coat, whispered, "Anyone have a map?"

Skipper nodded, and produced a map of the building, from nowhere. He unfolded it, and gestured to one point. "We could try entering through there" he suggested.

Aaron shook his head, "Nope. Knowing Genevieve, she'll probably have this place coated in layers of security. If we try any sneaky entries, she'll be expecting us."

Faith responded in a hushed tone, "Call me crazy, but I think that sometimes the best ways to get in, are the ones that are obvious."

Leah nodded, "Yep. If we just walk through the door, then the alarms won't be triggered" she replied.

Mina went first. She walked straight through the front door of the building, without any alarms going off. The penguins followed, and then Leah, then Aaron.

The building was eerily quiet. The walls were plain steel, and the only sounds were that of the group's shoes (and feet, for the penguins) echoing slightly on the wooden floors. The rooms were filled with pieces of rubbish, and dirt, as well as old furniture, and some sections of the floor were badly cracked.

Mina whispered, "Wow, what a dump."

All of a sudden, the already dim lights flickered momentarily. Everyone tensed, bodies ridged. Just as Mina began to relax, a familiar, but unwanted female voice came from in front of them. "Oh! I have company! How lovely" she said, making no attempt to hide the sly malevolence in her voice.

Leah growled, reaching for her Guardian Sword. "Show yourself, Genevieve" she snarled.

The lights ceased their flickering, revealing the fox, standing on one of the staircases above them. She smiled slyly, and then leapt down from her position.

As she hit the ground, shock waves of electrical energy crackled in the air. Genevieve stood, and foxed her silver eyes on her enemies. Clusters of lightning sparked in her paws, and she smiled sadistically.

Leah wasted no time. She lunged towards the fox, dodging her lightning attacks, and thrust her Guardian Sword forward. Unfortunately, she only made contact with air. She growled, her eyes darting around for any sign of Genevieve. Her body tensed so much that it could snap. _Stupid teleportation powers. _

Everyone else remained just as tense, when Aaron suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Genevieve behind Leah, with lightning in one of her paws. He did not have to read her mind, to know what she intended.

Thinking only of Leah's safety, he jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. Then, not caring if anyone saw, he extended his wings as fast as lightning, effectively shielding himself and the girl from the lightning attacks.

Genevieve snarled, clearly frustrated. Mina, having seen her, used her vampire speed to race towards her, and clasped a hand around her throat. Faith, already phased, leapt towards the malevolent fox with a vicious bark, baring her teeth.

Genevive, after being slammed against a wall, smirked despite the hand around her throat. "Mina, I didn't expect you to show such force" she commented calmly.

The vampire narrowed her eyes, "Shut the fuck up" she sneered.

The fox raised an eyebrow, "You've been picking up bad language habits from Leah, I see" she said.

Mina's grip around her throat, tightened, "Nope" she replied with a snarl. Faith growled low at the enemy, ready to strike and kill at any second.

Genevieve was tossed to the ground, where she planned to make her escape. However, as soon as she stood up, she was grabbed once again, by Aaron. The boy snarled, glowering at her, "Where is she?! Where's Iris?!"

The fox smirked, and then laughed maliciously. "_Iris_? Do you _honestly_ think this is about Iris?" she asked between laughter.

Aaron's eyes widened at the realisation, "This was all a set-up" he whispered. _How could I have been so stupid!? _

His captive nodded, and then send shock waves through his body, causing him to involuntarily drop her. "Yes. I do not have Iris, but as soon as I heard she had," she paused for a moment, as if choosing the right word, "Disappeared,"

The boy snarled, finishing, "You took the chance to fool us."

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Rico…get her" he sneered.

Genevieve scoffed, "That's all you've got," she easily electrified the crazed penguin, causing him to collapse, "Where's the rest of your team, Skippy?" she teased.

Meanwhile, Leah was only just waking up. The hit her body had received on the hard floor had knocked her out. Her eyes snapped open and, seeing Genevieve, she stood and growled.

The fox, noticing her, smirked. "Ah, the Nettle's mate is awake at last" she said.

"_What_ did you just call me?" the girl sneered.

Genevieve laughed wickedly, "Oh come now Leah, surely Aaron has told you," she placed her paws together, "Killing the mate of a Nettle is said to give the killer great magical power" she said. She flexed her paws, causing sparks of electricity to flow from them, and jumped at Leah.

The girl swiftly moved out of the way. However, not quickly enough. The others watched hopelessly at the events that followed.

Movements seemed to be in slow motion.

One of Genevieve's paws struck Leah's chest, causing her to slam her eyes shut and curse in pain. Then, the fox latched one of her paws onto her arm, sending a second, even more powerful blast of electricity through the human girl. Leah's legs quickly gave out from underneath her, before she collapsed onto the ground.

Genevieve simply smirked as she landed softly on the ground beside her. Mina's eyes shone a brighter red, practically glowing, as she hissed, baring her fangs, "You'll pay for that!" She charged towards the fox, followed closely by Faith.

The fox simply teleported away, reappearing not too far away from Skipper and Rico. The penguins jumped at her, which ended in the both of them being electrified. Genevieve's eyes flashed silver, before she turned her attention to Aaron. "Well, it looks like you're mate isn't going to be able to help you" she said.

Aaron did not respond. He was too heartbroken to. Seeing Leah, unconscious and earlier in pain on the ground, tore his heart out. He turned towards Genevieve, and channelled that heartbreak into anger. His eyes darkened, and he was about to attack, when something happened.

Leah groaned, awaking from her unconsciousness. Aaron immediately rushed to her side, gathering her limp body in his arms, "Leah" he whispered, smiling.

She managed to open her eyes slightly, and smiled. "I'm sorry" she murmured weakly.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm sorry I…d-didn't…listen to you. The…the truth is," she trailed off, because it hurt to speak. Instead, she leaned up as much as possible. She knew what she would do. However, she was not sure if it was a good, or the right, idea. But, at that moment, she just knew that she would do it.

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth.

Leah and Aaron stayed like that for a moment, until Genevieve commented, "This is all very nice and all, but I have to be leaving now."

All of a sudden, a bow shot into the fox's back, making her scream in pain. She fell onto the floor, and glowered at the Nettle boy, "How did you do that?!" she spat.

He broke away from Leah's lips, and turned to the fox, "I didn't. I don't have the magic to" he answered.

A female voice that only he knew, came from behind the evil fox. "You don't need magic to do something like that" she answered.

She stepped from her concealment in the shadows, and smiled. She was clearly about seventeen, with long reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was petite and, most of all, beautiful.

The girl also held a crossbow in her hands.

Aaron, still holding Leah in his arms, looked at the girl. He whispered, smiling, "Iris."

Her smile widened, "Hey" she replied.

She looked at Genevieve, and her happiness vanished. "I contacted the few good members of The Illusion that are left. They said they would be here quickly to take her to the supernatural prison" she explained.

Skipper asked, looking at her, "Where were you? We all thought Genevieve got you."

Iris replied, "I…I was…talking with some friends of mine." It was clear by the way she spoke that she would rather not go any further.

There was silence for a moment, until her eyes fell on Mina. She gasped, and whispered in disbelief, inching closer, "Mina? Is that really you?"

The vampire nodded, confused, "Yes" she answered slowly. _Do I know her? _

Then, she curtsied low, "Forgive me, it has been far too long since I have seen you, Mistress" she responded. _I…I thought she was dead. _

Everyone turned towards Mina, who simply blinked. The vampire asked in a hushed tone, "What?" …

**Well, that was the end of Book 2! Don't get your hopes up for the first chapter of Book 3 anytime soon, because I start school again tomorrow, and, yeah, it's going to be hell. So, be patient, review, and I'll see you all for Book 3! **

**Now, for my review rant. WHY HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED! I would really like some reviews, and I haven't had any lately. PLEASE review! **

**Okay, rant over. **

**I hope you all have a safe and good school term, and I hope that it's not too stressful. Oh, and I also hope that you will tune in to read Book 3…whenever I get time to write it. **

**Good luck, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


End file.
